Nang dahil sa baboy
by SoundSparrow
Summary: Nagwala si Tsunade


**Nang dahil sa Baboy**

**by **

**RedZSparrow**

* * *

_Nagwala tuloy si Tsunade_

* * *

Tak-Tak-Tikititak-Taktak-Taktak-TING! 

"Nakakatamad" bulong ni Shikamaru sa sarili. Limang oras na siyang nagta-type sa typewriter ng Hokage, walang break. Kay Shikamaru pinapagawa ng Hokage ang mga papeles at bagong kasunduan ngayong araw dahil pahinga ni Shizune.

"May assistant naman siya…." Paasar na sinabi ni Shika. "bakit 'di niya ipagawa dun?"

"Anong sinabi mo Nara?!" pagalit na lumingon sa ating bida si Tsunade, ang Hokageng tambak sa utang. Siguro, sa sobrang dami ng utang niya, bawat oras ito na lang ang naiisip niya. Hindi nakapagtatakang kung sa mga oras na ito ay ito ang iniisip niya kaya nang sinita si Shika ay nagkulubot ang noo nito sa sobrang galit at nilabasan ng muscles ang braso niya. Ngunit hindi lang utang niya iniisip niya, dahil napansin niyang may kulang sa opisina niya, parang hindi kumpleto, at bakit parang hindi iyon napapansin ni Shika, at ito ang dahilan kaya hindi na makubli ni Tsunade galit niya, utang, kapabayaan ni Shika, at si Jiraiya na hindi niya alam kung kelan uli dadalaw para bwisitin siya."Nagrereklamo ka ba sa tanong na binigay ko sa 'yo?!" hinampas ni Tsunade ang mesa niya, dahilan para magsiliparan ang mga librong nasa mesa niya. Magkano nga ba ang utang niya? Kasimbigat ba ito ng lakas niya? Sinisingil na kaya siya? Ang mga tanong na bumabagabag sa isip ni SHikamaru, kahit galit na galit na ang boss niya wala pa rin siyang reaksyon. "O baka gusto mo tanggalin kita sa pagiging Chuunin?" Iyon ang ayaw na ayaw na offer na marinig ni Shika sa Hokage kaya kahit hindi niya gusto ay nagpakumbaba na lamang siya upang kahit paano ay kumalma ang Hokage.

"…pasensya na po Hokage…" pagpapaumanhin ni Shika, yumuko nang bahagya ulo niya at bago pa man siya maka-full bow na tanging sahig na lang matatanaw niya, ay hiniritan na siya ng galit na babae sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pagpapakitang-galang.

"Pulutin mo mga libro!" sigaw ni Hokage.

"Opo!" at dali-daling pinulot ni Shika ang mga nagkalat na libro.

Si Tsunade, na mukhang hini pa nakuntento sa pagpapa-type, pagpapagutom, paninigaw at pagpapapulot kay Shika ng libro ay nagdagdag ng panibagong kalbaryo sa Chuunin.

"Shikamaru, may itatanong ako…" hindi galit ang boses ng Hokage, pero ang mukha niya, oo kung oo. Medyo nag-ingat na si Shikamaru nang marinig ito.

"…a, ano po iyon?"

"Nasa'n si TonTon?"

Ang baboy na iyon!

"…po?"

"Bakit wala si TonTon Shikamaru?"

Hindi pa nawala si TonTon mula pa noong dinala ni Tsunade sa opisinang ito ang baboy at laging dala o bitbit o yakap ni Shizune. Ngayon lang nawala ang hayop na iyon sa buong buhay niya. At dahil iyon sa kapabayaan ni Shikamaru!

"Ah… eh… Hokage, kasama po ni Naruto"

Palpak, sigurado.

"Nasa'n si Naruto?"

"Bakit po tandang Tsunade?" lumitaw ang kulugo na parang totoong kulugo! Isa pa itong ponkan na 'to… kaya syempre, todo-kulo sa insulto niya si Hokage.

"Si TonTon?"

"Hah? Sabi kasi ni matandang mahilig may hog cholera raw, kaya inimbestigahan ko si TonTon pero napansin kong kakaiba galaw niya, para kasing gusto niya magdumi kaya pinapasok ko sa CR pambabae!"

Nandilim ang mga mata ni Tsunade, paano kung… paano kung makita si TonTon ng mga manang na taga-palengke at kunin si TonTon tapos kakatayin, iiyak si Tonton at sisigaw pero walang papansin, walang maaawa! Matutuwa lang ang mga tao dahil malaman ito at hindi kaning-baboy pinapakain dito. Pagkatapos katayin ididisplay ang liempo, kasim at mga lamang-loob ng pinakamamahal niyang baboy pati na ang mga malamang parte! tapos ibebenta ng mahal tapos bawat taong kumain ng kanyang alaga ay masasarapan, masasarapan! Ang perlas na kwintas, isasangla! Malaki nilugi ni Tsunade sa sugal para lang masuutan ng perlas baboy niya!

"Lumabas ka Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"LABAS!"

"Feeling may menstruation ka diyan, tigang naman!"

"Bastos kang bata ka!" pumulot ng libro si Tsunade at binato kay Naruto, hinila ni Naruto si Shikamaru pangharang. Malapit na ang libro kay Shika. Napabilis ang logical thinking ni Shika, dahil mataas ang accuracy ni Tsunade, imposibleng maiwasan niya. Humila ng kunnai si Shika sa bulsa niya at tinapon upang masalubong ang libro.

Tumagos ang talim ng kunnai sa gitnang tupi ng libro na naghahati sa dalawang pahina. (Kung berde ka mag-isip, malawak ang imahinasyon na makukuha mo sa pangungusap)

At dahil tumagos ang talim, ito ang naging dahilan para magkahiwa-hiwalay ang mga pahina at madagdagan ang kalat sa opisina ng Hokage. Hindi naman loose leaf ang libro, luma lang talaga ito kaya madaling nasira.

"Shikamaru, ikaw na bahala diyan!" at kumaripas sa takbo si Naruto. Tumalikod si Shika para habulin ang kulugo pero naisip niyang wala na ring kwenta yun, unti-unting sumara ang pinto ng opisina at nang sumara ito, naramdaman ni Shika na parang hindi na ito makakalabas sa opisina ng Hokage ng buhay!!!

Teka, bakit parang ang tahimik?

Nakaharap pa rin siya sa pinto. Naramdaman niyang nag-aalab sa galit ang boss niya sa kanyang likuran, kaya ayaw niyang lumingon sa likod. Malapit lang sa pinto ang typewriter, at ang upuan ay nakatalikod sa Hokage, kung paano ba talaga ito dapat. Kung ipagpapatuloy na lang niya trabaho niya hindi naman siya siguro papagalitan. Pero bago siya tumuloy sa binabalak ay nagpatakas na ng war cry ang Hokage na katunog ng isang libong leon na parang sa coliseo ng Roma noong unang panahon. At sa galit niya ay binuhat niya ang mesa (gamit lamang ang isang kamay) at kinalat muli ang mga libro, this time hinampas na ni Tsunade ang mesa sa bintana at tinapon palabas. Nagmukhang isa sa mga alipin na inabandona para mapakain sa mga leon si Shikamaru. Isang totoong kabrutalan para lang sa kasiyahan ng mga katulad ni Julius Caesar o hari ng Roma at madlang nanonood.

Sumigaw na naman ang isang libong leon at sinalakay ang nangangambang alipin.

"NARUTO!" ibang alipin ang gusto ng leon, hahampasin sana ni Tsunade si Shikamaru para makalabas ng pinto ngunit nanatiling nakaharang si Shika, hinawakan niya ang magkabilang braso ni Tsunade, gamit niya ang SMT(Shadow Manipulation Technique) para hindi siya mahirapan –ng TODO.

"Umalis ka sa daraanan ko!" kahit isa lang si Tsunade, katumbas ng lakas niya ang isang batalyon ng sumo wrestler. Sa sobrang insulto sa "youth" at "age" niya, bumulwak ang biceps niya sa ilalim ng suot niya, at unti-unting nawawala ang hawak ni Shika sa braso ni Tsunade, maging ang mga paa niya ay umuusog na patalikod kaya kinailangang maglagay siya ng chakra sa paa upang hindi matangay.

"Huwag mo akong subukan Nara! O baka naman gusto mong…"

"Mawala pagiging Chuunin ko?" pawis na tumulo sa sahig, reverse psychology lang 'to!

Hokage, mukhang challenged: "Buti naman alam mo ang kahihinatnan ng pagpigil sa akin" dahil sa distraction, medyo nag-minimize ng 3.5 mm. ang bulk ng biceps niya.

"Hokage, nakalimutan mo na bang may meeting kayo mamayang alas-kwatro?" diniinan ni Shika hawak niya kay Tsunade.

"Hinde. Ala-una pa lang kaya may oras pa ako sa laro mo at sa kaibigan mo" nakangiti si Tsunade. She's up for the challenge! Hindi niya aakalaing lalakas ng ganito si Shika, nakakaya siya ng SMT ng bata, mataas nga naman paghanga niya sa estudyante ni Asuma, pero batas ang batas, kailangang parusahan at sitahin ang masamang pag-uugali at katangian ng isang Konoha shinobi!

Hindi inaakala ni Tsunade na gagamitin niya braso niya, hinawakan niya payat na braso ni Shika. Alam ng Chuunin higit pa sa horsepower ang sukat ng lakas ni Tsunade, kung masusukat nga ba ito, at maaaring madurog buto niya kahit anong oras pero kahit na ma-outpower siya ng mga tao, lalo na ng mga babae, hindi siya makakapayag na ma-outsmart ng mga ito!

"Hokage, nakalimutan mo na rin bang ang mga papeles na pinapagawa mo sa 'kin ay kailangan mo mamaya sa meeting? At kailangan mo pang basahin ang isang makapal na libro libro ng mga batas na siyang nasira mo kanina…"

"Alam kong pinoprotektahan mo kaibigan mo" pinisil ni Tsunade ng konti braso ni Shikamaru, hindi malaki biceps ni Shika kumpara kay Tsunade, wala nga siyang maipagmamalaki eh.

Sa loob-loob, lubos na nirerespeto ni Shika ang titulong Hokage pero kahit na Hokage o sumo wrestler ay babae pa rin tingin niya kay Tsunade. Ang leon, kahit matatalas ang pangil at nakakatakot ang boses ay pusa pa ren!

"Pinoprotektahan ko po kahihiyan niyo. Magmumukha kayong mababaw na tao kung dahil lang doon ay magagalit kayo! Isa pa, pinapahanap niyo sa akin si TonTon, marami pa kayong kailangang gawin kaya't huwak niyo ng alalahin ang tungkol kay Naruto dahil ganun na ang kulugong iyon!" pinisil ni Shika braso ni Tsunade. Gosh, malulunok talaga niya dila niya sa mga sinasabi niya, kung hindi lang pumasok sa isip niya ang strategy ng 'reverse psychology' na pina-enhance sa kanya ni Gaara.

Pumasok na naman sa usapan si TonTon. Ang precious baboy ni Tsunade! Sinigang, fried pork chop, chicharon… mga ilang pagkaing gustong-gusto ni Tsunade at mamaya lang baka isa na don ang alaga niya!

"Kailangang maturuan ang batang iyon! Nakita mo naman na ininsulto ako!"

"Hindi niyo naman kailangang magalit dahil totoo!"

Kumawala ang mga braso ni Tsunade at mabilis na sinampal si Shikamaru. Katahimikan. Tunog ng bakal sa sahig, natanggal ang dalawang hikaw niya. Nasundan pa ng malalim na katahimikan ng hapon. Nasundan ng pagkagulat, hindi naman gaanong malakas ang sampal.

TALAGA?! (isyu yan ah, first time na hindi malakas ang sampal ni Tsunade).

"Ano gusto mo gawin ko kay Uzumaki?" tanong ni Tsunade.

"Ako bahala sa parusa niya"

"At bakit ko ipapaubaya sa iyo? Magkaibigan kayo"

"Chuunin ako" at lalo pang tumindi ang SMT niya, malapit na ang limit niya at hindi na niya makokontrol muli.

"E ano pala kung ganun?"

"May tiwala ako sa sarili ko"

Hindi alam ni Tsunade kung matutuwa siya o hinde, pinainit ni Naruto ulo niya, nawala ng kulugong iyon baboy niya. At eto namang payatot na 'to umeeksena pa. pero wala nama siyang magagawa, determinado ang bata eh.

"Hindi kita maaasahan" eto lang naman eh, pababain ang self-esteem. Eto strategy ni Tsunade.

"Tinanggal niyo na lang sana pagiging Chuunin ko" naudlot si Tsunade sa susunod na sasabihin niya. Saboy cherry blossoms.

Buntong-hininga ang Hokage. Bakit ba hindi nauubusan ng hirit ang batang ito?

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Nara?"

"Houseboy ng Hyuuga sa loob ng isang buwan"

"Iyon din sana ibibigay ko" aminado siyang naiinis siya kay Hyuuga Hiashi, ang taong iyon, nalugi siya sa sugal dahil don. Pag si Naruto napunta don, sigurado magkakagulo sa loob dahil sa… yun nga, baka itanan ng anak niyang babae ang kulugo. Nagsususpetya na siya sa pagiging tsismoso si Shikamaru, pati nalugian niya sa sugal, alam na ng Chuunin. Una memorize ng Chuunin magkano at kanino siya nagkautang , ngayon naman ito. Luging-lugi talaga sa intellect.

Check-mate. Bida na naman si Shikamaru, para lang maligtas pwet ng kulugo. Hindi alam ni Shikamaru kung may galit si Tsunade kay Master Hiashi o kung kanino man sa Hyuuga, basta alam niya, kung saan magugustuhan ni Naruto ang parusa, gagawin niya, pag gagawin niya, matutuwa ang Hokage. That is all that matters.

At umabot na rin sa limit ang SMT niya.

"Hokage, nais niyo po bang tawagan ko si Genma para mapalitan mesa niyo?" tanong ni Shika.

"Hinde ako na lang tatawag..." pero dahil natapon ang mesa, natapon din ang phone unit ng opisina "... sa baba na lang ako tatawag, at Nara..."

"Ano po?"

"Pagbalik ko dapat tapos ka na" with matching galit na mukha "walang break" at binagsak ang pintuan sa likod pagkalabas.

Heto na naman tayo.

Tak-Tak-Tak-Tikititaktikititaktak-Tak-Tak-Tak-Ting!

Nawala na gutom ni Shika, pero ngayon naman sumasakit ulo niya sa boss niyang babae. Babae. Boss. Babae. Diktador. Babae. Pasismo. Babae. Hoage. Babae. Problema.

Tak-Tak-Tak-Tik-Taktak-Tik-Tak-Tik

Nakakawalang-gana ang tunog ng typewriter, lumang-modelo pa. Kung hindi lang sinira ng Hokage ang computer ng nakaraang araw yun sana gagamitin ni Shika para mabilis.

May kasabihang hindi mo laging makukuha gusto mo. Kung gusto mo maayos, bibigyan ka ng hindi. May matitinong babae naman na hindi na kailangan tiisin, bakit ba puro sira-ulo at abnormal kailangan niyang pagtyagaan? Andiyan na nanay niya na lahat ng kilos may tama at mali. Tama at maling pagsandok ng kanin. Parang ang Hokage.

'Shikamaru, natutulog ka na naman! Anong klaseng Chuunin ka? Hindi ganyan!'

'Hoy! Kung hindi ka lang Chuunin! Wag kang aantok antok sa harap ko pag nag-uusap tayo!'

'Ibang-iba ka sa tatay mo!'

Teka, personal na yan. Mainit kasi mag-init ang ulo eh, ayan tuloy. Kailangan tiisin. Kagaya na lang kanina. Mahirap sa kanila, ikaw na ang gago, hindi ka pa pwede magreklamo, ikaw pa talo, ikaw pa mali. Kung nanalo ang isang alipin dahil hindi man lang napatay ng leong galit sa pamamagitan lang ng pakikipag-usap dito, malamang nagulat na lahat ng nasa coliseo ng Roma pati hari nito. Pero kahit na nanalo, alipin ka rin. Sikat ka ngayon, bukas alipin ka muli, nag-iiskoba, naglilinis, nag-aayos ng inidoro. Sa ganitong paraan mararamdaman ng leon hini siya lugi kahit pinalampas niya pagkain niya.

Ganito mangyayari kay Shikamaru, bukas o sa susunod na araw, papagawin na naman siya ng misyon sa ibang tao 'under' Hokage Tsunade.

Pero kung sa totoong nangyari sa coliseo ng Roma, natural gutom ang Leon!

Ting!

"Shikamaru..."

Tumingin ang ating bida sa nagsalita "Tapos na po pinapagawa niyo"

pupulutin na sana ni Shika ang mga nagkalat na papel dahil sa nangyari kanina nang biglang...

"Ganon ba, iwan mo na yan, dumating na ang Ysabella's Chicken na inorder ko"

"Huh?"

"Ayaw mo?" nilabasan siya ng ugat.

"Ah..."

"Gutom ka?"

"Huh?" Yun lang nasabi ni Shika, hindi siya nakasagot. Ano ba 'to? sabi niya sa sarili niya dahil hindi niya maintindihan. Sa sobrang isip, tiyan na lang niya ang sumagot

"Tapos hanapin mo si TonTon" tumalikod si Tsunade at ngumiti. "kasama ko"

**_- buti na lang... absent si Shizune-_**

* * *

A/N: Ang kwentong ito ay mula pa noong summer ng 2007 na hindi ko na-post dahil malapit na graduation. Nakita ko na lang to sa mga gamit ko nung nag-ayos ako. Sana po mag-review kayo 

**-Smegma**


End file.
